


Немного солнца

by Leytenator



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: В ночь перед решающей битвой Сабо есть что вспомнить. И кого.





	Немного солнца

Корабль плывет в темноте.  
Сабо стоит у борта, вглядываясь в черноту. Он не видит огней — те слишком далеко, — но точно знает, куда смотреть. Где их цель — армии и его.  
Да, до чужих огней плыть еще целую ночь, но собственный горит в груди достаточно ярко и высоко, чтобы греть до утра и дольше. Сколько потребуется. С ним не холодно, но Сабо знает — помнит, — что бывает и теплее.  
— Командир, вам бы поспать.  
— Все в порядке, не волнуйся. У меня еще есть несколько незавершенных дел.  
Сабо смотрит в темноту вокруг и внутри себя и видит то, что сокрыто от глаз, спрятано глубоко и надежно. Чтобы не потерять. 

***   
— Командир, вам бы поспать.  
— Все в порядке, не волнуйся. У меня еще есть несколько незавершенных дел.  
В резком свете ламп лицо стоящего напротив Драгона кажется очерченным несколькими чернильными штрихами. Сабо смотрит на него и жалеет, что так ни разу и не нарисовал, хотя хвастал всему Штабу, как в детстве изводил бумагу и карандаши пачками. Все не хватало времени.  
Сабо много о чем жалеет.   
— Хотите обсудить что-нибудь еще?  
— Например?  
Драгон улыбается, и Сабо выдавливает из себя ответную улыбку. Ему не надо смотреть в зеркало, чтобы знать, насколько жалко та выглядит.  
— Например, не стоит ли все отменить, пока не поздно. Корабль за вами придет только утром. Можем вместо этого подпалить усы спящему Хаку. Или наделать самолетиков из штабных документов. Безрассудство не хуже того, на что вы подписались. И веселее!  
Драгон переплетает пальцы.  
— Заманчивое предложение. Боюсь, оно немного запоздало, Сабо. Я не хочу и не могу ничего отменить. Ты же понимаешь.   
Сабо понимает. Он все понимает: бесполезность уговоров и любых доводов или просьб, — поэтому разыгрывает последнюю, самую подлую карту.  
— А как же Луффи? Если с вами что-то...  
— Луффи переживет, — говорит Драгон, не повышая голоса, и его негромкие слова припечатывают каменной плитой. — Потому что поймет. Как понимаешь ты. Все мы. Этот шанс нельзя упустить, Сабо.   
— Да без вас все развалится!  
Это глупость и ложь, но Сабо готов произнести сейчас все, что угодно, даже то, о чем пожалеет потом тысячу раз. Потому что замолчать значит смириться.  
Он никогда не мог смириться с несправедливостью.  
Или с потерей.   
Только не снова.  
Только не этого человека.  
— Не развалится. Я был не настолько ужасным руководителем, чтобы без меня Революционной армии пришел конец, — Драгон улыбается, но в его глазах — чернота.   
В ней тонут стены и высокий потолок, стол с пачками бумаг, ящики с боеприпасами и снабжением, вся комната. Тени становятся гуще, лампам их не побороть. Сабо их не побороть.   
— Я оставляю ее на тебя. Это лучший из всех возможных вариантов, не только для армии, для всего мира.  
«Вы оставляете нас, — стучит в голове настойчиво и гулко, и так глупо. — Вы оставляете меня».

***  
Время летит так быстро, что не успеешь ухватить, удержать дым дней, месяцев, лет в кулаке. Ночь идет к исходу, но воздух и не думает сереть. Сабо благодарен ей за эту темноту.   
Он плывет в ней вместе с кораблем, и тишину не нарушают ни плеск, ни чьи-либо голоса.  
Только собственные мысли.  
Что было бы, если...  
Эти мысли с ним второй год, их не выкурить из головы, не смыть водой. Что было бы, не предложи Мировое правительство провести переговоры о возможной отмене рабства в обмен на сворачивание работы революционеров, стремительно набирающих силу? Не согласись Драгон на их предложение? Шанс, от которого глупо было отказываться. И самая большая и опасная провокация. «Если есть хоть малейшая возможность изменить мир без кровопролития, нельзя ее упустить. Они не станут делать из меня мученика. Им это не на руку», — криво улыбался Драгон, но Сабо знал гнилое нутро власти куда лучше него — не дольше, но совсем иначе, изнутри. Как знал и то, что сможет повести людей за собой, когда потребуется, без оглядки на чьи-либо приказы. Даже если привык, что прежде те исходили от человека, которому доверяешь больше, чем себе.  
Драгон учил его — их всех, — думать своей головой. Надо было в тот вечер вырубить его и никуда не пускать.   
В ту ночь Сабо должен был сделать так много.   
Но хотел еще больше.

***  
— Раз вы считаете, что мы все обсудили, я пойду.   
— Раз ты считаешь заранее, что я провалю свою работу, то мне самое место на свалке.  
— Никому не место на свалке! — Сабо стискивает кулаки и делает глубокий вдох. — Никому. Вам — особенно. Если больше ничего нет....  
— У меня есть к тебе просьба, Сабо.  
Губы сжаты в твердую линию, а вот глаза — улыбаются. Сабо ловит их взгляд жадно, забывая свое негодование.  
— Да, конечно, — выходит слишком поспешно, но ему все равно, он и так выставил себя сегодня неуемным вспыльчивым дураком. Плевать и на это. Драгон знает его слишком хорошо, чтобы понимать, каков Сабо на самом деле. Но недостаточно хорошо, чтобы...  
— Это просьба личного характера.  
— Принести вам выпить? — с трудом улыбается Сабо. — Спеть веселую песенку про ром?  
— Ты считаешь, что я смирился с ролью смертника. Что у меня нет причин вернуться, — Драгон подходит к нему очень медленно, замирая в полушаге. Сабо приходится слегка запрокинуть голову, чтобы продолжить смотреть в глаза. — Это не так.  
Сабо опускает взгляд на узкие губы. Он видит их движение, но не слышит произносимых слов. Точнее слышит, но понимает смысл лишь несколько секунд спустя.  
— С тобой бесполезно спорить, — говорит Драгон вполголоса. — Ты не веришь обещаниям. Это хорошо. Как и то, что ты веришь реальным доводам.  
Он снимает с Сабо шляпу и опускает ее на стоящий рядом широкий ящик. Сабо сглатывает и тяжело опирается о крышку рукой. Дерево под ладонью шершавое и колет пальцы. Интересно, а какие на ощупь...  
— Просто сегодня как-то слишком темно. Хочется немного солнца. Знаешь, иногда хочется страшного, например, побыть эгоистом. Чего-то только для себя, — улыбается Драгон.  
Сабо не улыбается. Сабо понимает это желание слишком хорошо.  
Драгон медленно поднимает ладонь и отводит с его лба упавшую прядь. Потом осторожно ведет по краю ожога.  
— Золотой, — говорит он очень тихо, и Сабо не может сделать вдох, потому что воздух между ними закончился.  
Драгон кладет тяжелые ладони на его плечи, сжимает так, будто Сабо куда-то хочет вырваться. Нет уж, ни за что.  
Сабо кажется, что в тусклом свете ламп татуировка на лице Драгона превращается в чешую, а горячее дыхание опаляет кожу — это не больно, но очень, очень страшно. Не потому, что напоминает о том жутком огне, который когда-то сдирал кожу живьем.  
Сегодняшний оставляет тело нетронутым, но сжигает дотла все внутри.  
Глядя на свои ожоги, Сабо с трудом вспоминает тот день много лет назад, когда получил их.  
Новый огонь он хочет запомнить.  
— Сильнее, — просит он, чувствуя, как к щекам приливает кровь.  
Драгон смотрит на него тяжелым долгим взглядом, а потом стискивает пальцы на плечах так, что становится больно. Наклонившись, прикусывает кожу на шее, слишком чувствительную на кромке ожога. Сабо кажется, что ее — мокрую от собственного пота и чужой слюны, — лижут языки невидимого пламени.  
Это больно.  
Это хорошо.  
Драгон не спешит, он раздевает его неспешно, складывая на ящик каждую вещь. Когда он опускается перед Сабо на колени, чтобы помочь снять сапоги, тот закусывает губу и зажмуривается, не в силах больше смотреть.  
Шершавые горячие ладони гладят его мучительно ласково, скользят по бедрам, поднимаются к животу, потом выше и снова замирают на плечах. У Сабо стоит так, что он готов кончить в ту же секунду, когда Драгон осторожно смыкает пальцы на его члене.  
— Посмотри на меня, — говорит Драгон, и Сабо распахивает глаза, плавясь под взглядом. — Я хочу запомнить.  
— Не смейте, — шепчет Сабо, боясь закончить фразу. Он обхватывает его рукой за шею, утыкается в пахнущие порохом и морем длинные волосы. Они щекочут лицо. — Не смейте...  
— Я хочу, чтобы и ты запомнил.  
Сабо целует Драгона сам, зло и голодно, как хотел так невыносимо долго — слишком долго, непозволительно долго, он просрал сроки, и теперь все катится к черту. От мысли, что этот раз может быть последним, Сабо окатывает с ног до головы раскаленной волной.  
Драгон обхватывает его затылок ладонью и отвечает на поцелуй, и ноги подкашиваются от грубых движений языка, трахающего рот.  
Сабо отстраняется, чтобы хрипло втянуть воздух.  
— Я запомню. Обещаю. Я запомню вас.   
Он принимается расстегивать рубашку Драгона, стараясь взять себя в руки и успокоиться, и замирает, ощутив напряжение мышц под ладонями. Потом сглатывает и принимается разминать широкие смуглые плечи.  
— Вы заслужили немного солнца. Все в порядке. Можно.  
Если эта ночь будет единственной, он хочет, чтобы было что помнить.  
Сабо не слишком опытен, но сейчас знает наверняка: все, что он сделает, будет правильно. Будет хорошо.  
Он садится на край ящика и расстегивает ремень на штанах Драгона.  
— Даже не думайте, что я заною про кровать, — фыркает он зло, и Драгон качает головой, глядя сверху вниз.  
— Даже не думаю. Иди сюда, Сабо.  
Сабо понимает, что пальцы дрожат, будто с них вот-вот неосторожно сорвется пламя.  
Понимает, что горит уже давно и безнадежно, так, что не потушить ничем, и прикосновения прохладных обветренных губ не гасят огонь, а разжигают, заставляют плясать буйную пляску на коже.   
Драгон вылизывает его шею, прикусывает соски, и Сабо приходится зажать рот ладонью, чтобы не заорать. Когда Драгон сажает его на сложенную поверх ящика одежду и сжимает руки на бедрах, у Сабо горят лицо и шея.   
— Можно, — хрипит он, откидываясь на спину, и стонет, когда видит, как Драгон подносит к своему рту пальцы и облизывает их.  
Это больно.  
Это хорошо.  
Растянутый зад саднит, Сабо кусает губы, сперва свои, потом — чужие, когда Драгон наклоняется и приникает к его распахнутому рту, словно к источнику. Нестерпимо хочется пить, жар стекает каплями по коже. От него никуда не деться, как и от чужих губ и рук, и негромкого голоса, шепчущего слова, которые Сабо силится, но никак не может разобрать из-за гула в ушах.  
Драгон перехватывает его под коленями, раздвигая ноги еще шире, трахает все быстрее, и Сабо кажется, он сам готов умереть прямо здесь и сейчас, только бы это сумасшедшее мгновение длилось до самой смерти. Он стискивает пальцы на члене, и пары движений хватает, чтобы кончить. Сабо смотрит в искаженное лицо Драгона, на прорезавшую лоб складку, прикушенную губу, капли пота на висках с прилипшими прядями, и запоминает, запоминает, запоминает — на всю жизнь.  
— Я справлюсь, — шепчет он в мокрое от пота плечо, когда может отдышаться. — Я сильный. Я справлюсь, не волнуйтесь ни о чем.  
— Конечно, — глухо отвечает Драгон и гладит его по спутавшимся волосам. — Ты сильный, Сабо. Ты — да.  
— Даже не...  
— Но я не жалею о своей слабости.   
— У вас их нет!  
— Только одна.

***  
Корабль плывет и плывет. Поднимается ветер и разгоняет облака, небо становится из черного густо-синим, затем розовым и наконец светлеет.  
— Жаль, что его с нами нет, да?  
Новичок, делает успехи, глядит на все с горящими глазами. Сабо улыбается ему — и темноте, которая осталась внутри и никуда не делась с рассветом.  
— Да. Жаль.  
— Думали оболгать его, выставить проклятым террористом! Думали, им поверят, будто это не они пригласили на переговоры, а он сам пробрался, чтобы всех подорвать! Черта с два! Народу надоели эти басни. Я как узнал тогда, полтора года назад, сразу понял — все, хватит терпеть. Так здорово, что я теперь с вами! Даже не думал, что поплыву на решающий штурм...  
«Полтора года. Не срываться с места, ослепленным местью. Собирать людей, готовиться. Терпеть, терпеть, терпеть».  
— Ты молодец. Передай ребятам, пусть свяжутся с восьмым кораблем, узнают, как там дела у артиллеристов.  
— Есть, командир!  
За спиной затихает звук шагов, потом нарастает снова, на этот раз — звонче.  
— Ну как ты тут, командир?  
— Ты хотел сказать — мальчишка?  
— Не указывай мне, как к тебе обращаться, мальчишка! И не «хотел», а «хотела»!  
Сабо снова улыбается, потому что знает: каким бы ни был исход этой битвы, всегда найдутся те, кто подхватит за ним знамя, кто снова и снова пойдет против прогнившего болота власти, которое возомнило себя горным пиком только от того, как высоко расположилось.  
Сабо спустит их с небес на землю. Ему есть, ради кого это делать.  
Он все помнит.  
— Командир! Командир, там флаг Мугивар по левому борту! А вы говорили, что не уверены...  
«Да, был. Потому что это не его война. А моя. И твоя».  
— Отлично. Следуем плану. Доложите, что у нас на подлодках?  
Когда их корабли встречают первыми залпами, Сабо чувствует только радость.  
«Это салют в твою честь», — думает он. Впереди — дозорные, но Сабо знает точное число перешедших на их сторону за эти полтора года. Ему не страшно ни за себя, ни за своих людей, ни за будущее мира.  
Только немного больно. Наверное, ожоги напоминают о себе. Да, точно.  
Он прорубает дорогу огнем, он летит, он бежит, он шагает вперед и только вперед.   
— Освободите рабов! — кричит Боа Хэнкок за спиной, и Сабо благодарно кивает, не тратя время на то, чтобы обернуться.   
Какие только люди ни присоединились к ним ради возможности отплатить Мариджоа за все: бывшие и действующие Шичибукаи, освобожденные заключенные, рыболюди, пираты.  
Сабо вертится огненным вихрем, он хочет выжечь это место дотла, не оставить тут камня на камне.   
«Ты бы сказал, что я был слишком впечатлительным ребенком и вырос ужасно мстительным», — думает он и опять растягивает губы в улыбке, потому что больше ничего не остается.

Когда вокруг и в самом деле ничего не остается, он садится на пол, тяжело привалившись к покрытой копотью стене, и закрывает глаза.  
— Эй, рано спать, подъем! — Коала больно дергает за ухо. — Давай, командир, нужно выводить рабов, не все могут сами идти, надо расковать тех, кто в кандалах.   
Да, надо торопиться. Потому что скоро от этой проклятой земли не останется даже пепла.  
Сабо идет, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, будто вся тяжесть мира легла на плечи, и вспоминает ту единственную тяжесть горячего тела, что давала, а не отнимала силы. С каждым днем она стирается из памяти, как бы Сабо ни бился, и он знает наверняка, что когда-нибудь не сможет вспомнить ни прикосновений, ни взглядов, ни слов, ни звука чужого голоса, который звал его золотым. Звал его...  
— Сабо.  
Он делает еще несколько шагов и садится на пол, понимая, что больше просто нет сил подняться. Что от слабости ему начало мерещиться всякое. От единственной слабости...  
— Сабо.  
Он закрывает глаза, боясь открыть их снова и не увидеть того, что видит сейчас перед собой.  
Цепи из кайросеки опутывают тело плотными витками, как змеи. Рабское клеймо перекрывает татуировку не целиком, несколько ее тонких линий еще видны на заросшем лице.   
— Вас всегда тянуло на странные отметины, — шепчет Сабо и вздрагивает, когда ожог на щеке накрывает ладонь.  
— Да, — говорит Драгон и гладит его. — Да.   
Сабо больше не холодно.  
У Сабо внутри — солнце.


End file.
